Unintended
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Putting a hand over his heart, he felt the pain trying to flare up again, but he desperately tried to quell the anguish burning in his chest...
1. Beautiful Agony

Title: Unintended

Warnings: Lots of angst and implied yaoi

Light blue eyes fluttered open, immediately landing on the photo placed on the floor next to his futon. A small smile bloomed, and his pale lips twitched weakly, but that smile had never reached his eyes. If anything one could say it was a tired, yet completely content smile. The teen let out a shaky breath as he reached, arm trembling as he touched the cool glass, sliding his fingertips over his love.

Wrapping his fingers around the frame, he brought it closer, never taking his eyes off the beauty that smiled from behind the glass. Slowly he sat up, shivering slightly from the cold air that kissed his bare pale skin, yet did nothing to chase away the chill. Finally he laid the frame on his lap, eyes glazing over as he touched the gem coming out of his chest. It was insanely cold, like ice, and protruded right out of his chest, but only about an inch or two. Again he touched it's smooth surface, admiring the deep blue sapphire that resided above his heart.

Pain began to erupt from his heart, folding outward in waves, no, more like a flower blooming, extending it's petals forward while leaving smaller shocks of pain. His chest tightened, and his throat became unbearably dry, but every time he swallowed it felt like he was throwing water down into a never ending void. Tears sprung at his eyes and he continued to smile, his eyes softening at the smile on his beloved's face. His breathing became erratic as he let his tears fall, and soon he could no longer hold back the years of emptiness that built inside of him. His pain only increased, and soon, he was having trouble breathing. As beautiful as the gem was, it was hurting him, killing him with the never-ending pain and sorrow, his thin hands began pressing the damned jewel towards his chest, trying to find some sort of relief from the void that had opened.

His pale blue eyes finally saw his reflection in the mirror, and he felt disgusted. His stomach began reeling, his skinny body was ugly, and his hair was a dull shade of black with no luster at all. Bones sometimes pushed against pasty white skin, his skeleton trying to break free from his cursed heart. He ripped his gaze from the reflection, and tried to move once again. His muscles burned and ached, his chest still tightened in pain as he continued his effort to get out of bed. Soon he was on his feet, wobbling around for something clean to wear. A tight old black wife beater was pulled on and his worn out blue sweater quickly followed , since he had fallen asleep in his jeans he didn't bother to change them.

Today was a Saturday, meaning no school, so he walked around aimlessly, trying to find a quiet place to waste away at. His thoughts quickly turned to his friends, mainly Duncan and how he had hurt him. His mind throbbed painfully, his memories flooding back and he bravely held back tears. His fist clenched until his knuckles where white, nails digging into his skin and hurting his palm. His pace quickened, his eyebrows knitted as he tried to ignore the voices that swarmed in his head.

Kenny found himself in the middle of nowhere, but the trail he had aimlessly followed ended and he stood right above the ledge. He felt his legs ache with acid from his trip, and he carefully descended, sitting down and letting his legs hang off the edge. Putting a hand over his heart, he felt the pain trying to flare up again, but he desperately tried to quell the anguish burning in his chest. The voices had started up again, overwhelming him with emotions and ideas, screaming and shouting in his cranium, the sounds bouncing in his skull provoking a splitting agony to bleed from the noise. He closed his eyes once again, and when he opened them, his hands held a soft blue glow.

The dim light followed his hands, Kenny's mind grew foggy, and the voices faded, becoming more hushed as time passed. His heart had settled as well, the pain dissolving away and he let out a relieved sigh. One voice, soft and soothing spoke to him, _"You are finally aware of your powers... but this power comes with a price, as you can tell, your body feels hyper-sensitive reactions from your emotions...For now rest my dear, all I ask is that you sing, let your pain known to the winds as they will carry the burden for you..."_

His chest felt lighter, and warmth spread over his body in waves, swaying in every direction. Kenny let his hands guide him, the guitar became materialized, soon enough his fingers glided over the strings, nimbly playing notes as his feelings became more controlled. His despair came back, but he allowed the feeling to pass, traveling from his chest, the despondent emotions trickling down his vein and through his fingertips and onto his strings. They freely flowed, his river of emotions reflecting in his song. Once his heart started to burst from unrequited love he began to sing, only thinking of beautiful honey-colored eyes...

_**You could be my unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<br>You could be the one I'll always love  
>You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions<br>You could be the one I'll always love**_

His voice reverberated through the small valley, and the vibrations bounced around in his chest, and soon he could no longer feel the stabbing, aching pain from his heart. Soon he felt as if he was floating, completely consumed in his song, infatuated with his newest love. He could no longer hold back his choking emotions, and they continued to spill from his lips and Kenny only sang louder, hoping that somehow that those warm honey eyes would soften at him.

_**First there was the one who challenged  
>All my dreams and all my balance<br>She could never be as good as you**_

His sight began to blur, and Kenny only continued his ballad, smiling all the while because here he could show his love, he wouldn't have to hide and lie, he could simply let the love tear him apart completely.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can**_  
><em><strong>But I'm busy mending<strong>_

_**broken pieces of the life I had before**_

_**Before you...**_

As his song finally faded to nothing, he felt exhausted, and his energy was leaving him. The guitar became dust and the light from his hands dwindled to small flames, leaving only soft hazy smoke in their wake. Kenny groaned, he could barely keep his eyes open. Soon the world also faded from his sight, and he felt as if he was falling. The brunette sighed as the wind hit his face, his body weightless as he only went down, down, down.

Kenny felt his lips pull into a smile, he would finally rest, he would never have to wake up in pain, never have to cry from the painful dreams he had, because as sweet as they were, it was all just lies.

_Lies._

And even as the idea of death made itself known, Kenny could only be relieved at the fact that he would probably die here. It wasn't as if anyone would care, and this way he would no longer have to suffer anymore. As his body finally collided with the hard unforgiving ground, his last thought was of that beautiful smile, and how dazzling his love looked.

He had only wished that he was the one responsible for such happiness from his beloved...

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this and I will update if I get at least 3 reviews.**


	2. Shapphire Gems

Title: Unintended Ch.2

Warnings: Yaoi and Angst

He shot up like a rocket, hands flying to his eyes and practically hyperventilating on the spot. With another shaky breath he began to calm down, but he couldn't overcome the sense of dread that sat at the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his senses, and yet his heart refused to slow down, only beating faster and faster with every passing second. Soon he let out a laugh, it's tones sounding odd in the room, he was getting all worked up over a stupid dream.

Anxiety flooded his heart, and he was finding it difficult to breath properly, his chest began to cave in, collapsing and creating immense discomfort. The images of the dreams began to resurface, he felt completely helpless, cradling his head in his hands.

_Crack!_

A sob escaped his lips, and soon he was completely in shambles, his wails alerting his mother of his pain. She quickly came to his aid, trying to stop his tears, questioning the sudden onslaught of tears. His cries only escalated, and he was trying to get the image out of his head, his heart breaking at the thought of...

His mother frowned, sighing in defeat and leaving his room, hoping that he would be able to find relief.

The boy clawed at his chest, trying to quell the waves of pain that had bloomed, for some reason his tears would not stop, grief pulling at his every nerve. Soon he became silent, his tears had dried up yet, he felt incredibly empty. Dragging his body out of bed, he quickly changed clothes, not really paying attention to anything and walked out of his room, completely blind to the world around him.

His mind was focused on the song.

In his dream, he had been in the desert, and after a few minutes he began to hear a beautiful song. It's soft guitar had made his heart ache, and the sheer melancholy tone of the singer had made him shed a tear, but he had no idea why. He looked to the sky, to find his melodic singer perched on the edge, his voice only growing stronger, and he felt his eyes flutter shut, becoming entranced and immersed in the sound of his voice. As his heart began to swim in a never ending ocean of despair, his mind was completely calm, sighing as the singer began to hit his final notes, conveying a desperate need for love.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the singer falling, his body graceful and his face serene. His eyes lit up at the sight of Kenny, noticing his blue eyes, but his mind went into overdrive, and soon he rushed to his friend, his whole body shaking with fear. He held out his hands, pushing his body to run faster, faster, and his heart froze.

He wasn't going to make it.

Kenny landed with a loud crack, falling quickly in a broken heap, motionless forever. He fell beside the dead boy, staring at the brunette with disbelief. His hands trembled, body shaking as he reached out to caress the boy. His hand brushed away the boy's black bangs away from his face, but found that same calm and content expression, his eyes closed and the boy only looked like he was sleeping. He tried to wake the boy, shaking him softly, hoping that he would just wake his friend up.

Soon he brought the other boy in his arms, rocking him softly, hope leaving his body as the time dragged on. He couldn't stop remembering how the boy had looked, frail body falling and his blue eyes, dull and blank, completely accepting of his fate. They had been glazed with an unknown look, and he couldn't push the image from his mind.

The boy was long dead before the fall.

There his dream had ended, but he didn't want to look, he wished that he could forget everything, but it was as if the image was burned on the back of his eyelids, and the despair that followed was eating away at him, but he couldn't stop it from consuming him entirely.

He had made his way to the living room, the glass doors allowing the sun to illuminate the room, he winced, hating the sun and it's mocking brightness. The kitchen was invaded and he took a few coals, munching on them without much though, and he felt his body grow tired, even breathing was a chore. His mother came in, softly inquiring his about his sudden tears.

He could only stare back at her with misty-honey pools.

~~~~Breathe~~~~

His neck ached, but he sat up, looking around with curious eyes. He found himself in a black room, void of any furniture and people. He couldn't even distinguish where the floor and walls met, his eyes believing to be in an endlessly dark void. He pushed himself to his feet, blue eyes recalling his fall to his...

He spoke softly but calmly, "Am I dead?"

He waited, wondering if he would even get an answer. His body stiffened at the sudden noise, _"Not exactly. I like to refer this as limbo. Not dead, but defiantly not alive either." _He soon recognized the voice, it was the same that had convinced him to sing. He felt relief wash over him, touching his heart and allowing him to sigh happily. "I...I have so many questions." A warm laugh echoed in the void, and Kenny could made out the voice to be female._"They will be answered with time. I am glad that you are finally awakening to your powers. Don't you wish to know why you are here my dear?" _He nodded, but felt silly for doing so, she probably couldn't even see him- "_Okay, allow me to explain. We honestly have no true name, humans have called us many things ranging from sirens to banshees, but we enjoy calling ourselves Hiren." _Kenny blushed, apparently she could see him, and he continued looking around, yet he was unable to see anything but the darkness and shadows mixing together, creating an endless illusion of infinite space.

Her voice grew quiet and held a hint of sadness, _"You have been unfortunate enough to be separated from your true origins, and your family is shrouded in mystery. That blue crystal in your chest, it is your heart. It controls your pain and reflects your emotions, but it will soon change, and when it does, I will guide you." _Kenny kept his head downcast, listening intently and shyly resting his hand over his 'heart'. _"I am beside you...take a moment to just feel. Once you have figured how to channel your power then you will be able to see me."_ The brunette reached out, instead trying to feel for the woman, but found it to be no use. After his useless searching he settled himself back on the ground, his thoughts drifting to his friends.

He mused about how they had come together, easily becoming lost in his memories as his blue eyes hazed over with a milky white glaze. From the darkness he began to see a figure, petite and curvy, with long black hair that draped around her thin shoulders. He blinked hurriedly and saw nothing once again. She laughed, _"Don't try so hard. Relax my dear..." _Kenny felt a drowsy feeling creep up his spine, and he held a hand to his mouth as he yawned. Quickly he lost all consciousness, but he was barely able to make out sapphire gems twinkling with delight.

**A/N: Okay so I cheated and combined the two reviews here with the one review on dA to get a total of three. :P Hope you enjoy and another 3 reviews will unlock a new chapter!**


End file.
